Your Melody
by MMDfreak
Summary: One spring afternoon, Kaito and Miku met each other in a dramatic situation. After they met, many years pass and they've built a strong relationship. But in their middle school years, their relationship starts to break. Not only their relationship, but Rin and Len's as well... (Okay, I suck at summaries, I know. owo") Contains: Kaito x Miku Len x Rin
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there~!**

**This is my first fanfiction I ever uploaded! Sorry, the title's kinda cheesy and/or crappy. The title has some meaning to it, (and you'll find out later). If you have some suggestions for a better title, please tell me in your review! Oh and, just to let you know, Kaito and Miku are 10 years old in this chapter. You'll see why I picked such a young age later on~ :3**

* * *

_It was one of those scorching summer days in July where a even the strongest fan can't cool you down. Although, there is one thing Kaito knew that would always hit the spot._

"Otosan! Okaasan! I'm out to go get some aisu!" shouted Kaito as he took a step outside his door.

"Alright! Be back soon!" answered Kaito's mother.

"Aisu? I wanna come too, onii-san!" mumbled Kaito's little sister, Kaiko, as she tugged on his scarf.

"Hmmm, but you need to finish unpacking, Kaiko. I promise I'll buy you aisu and bring it home, okay?" Kaito said as he patted his imoto's head.

"Hmph.." pouted Kaiko and then headed her way back to her room.

Kaito ran down his neighborhood street with excitement to get ice cream, since he considers it a reward for all his hard work unpacking (it was also a hot day too). He later slowed down to look at the gorgeous sights in the city.

"Kirei..."

* * *

"See you tommorow, Miku-chan~!" Rin yelled while waving goodbye and started jogging in a different direction.

"Sayonara!" Miku cried out and waved goodbye back.

After a mile of walking back to her house, Miku heard a vibrating sound coming from her school bag.

"Eh?"

She got a text message from her mom.

"Miku, I just made some leek soup. Mikuo skipped school since he has a cold, so hurry up and come home before he eats it all! ^^"

She glared at the text message. "Mou..."

She sighed and started running towards the direction to her house. After a few yards of running, she turned to her left and found herself running near a park.

_Huh? I didn't know there was a park here... _She thought to herself.

**Oomph!**

"I-itai..." Miku whispered to herself after she fell to the ground.

"HEY! Who do you think you are, bumping into me and making me drop my groceries?!" an unfamiliar voice bellowed.

Miku slowly looked up to see who she accidently crashed into. It was a brown haired boy who looked about the same age as Miku.

"G-g-gomenasai..." Miku quietly apologized to the boy. The boy got up looked down at Miku.

"Huh?! I can't hear you!" roared the brown haired boy once again.

"What did she say?"

"She's like a mouse."

"Hahah! Squeak, squeak!"

There were two other boys, also seemed to be the same age as Miku, standing next to the boy. They were laughing and teasing Miku.

"G-" Miku slowly got up.

"Gomenasai!" Miku stated tearing up and attempted to run away from the boys. But suddenly the brown haired boy caught her arm.

"Hah! Where exactly do you think you're going? You think I'm gonna let you off the hook so easily?" The boy laughed and threw Miku across the ground.

"Ahh!" Miku screamed and fell to the rough ground.

* * *

(A few minutes earlier...)

Kaito sighed and he licked his heavenly ice cream and carried a spare for Kaiko. _Who would've known it would take me soo long to find an aisu shop? _He thought to himself and groaned. A boy's voice caught his attention.

"Hah! Where exactly do you think you're going? You think I'm gonna let you off the hook so easily?"

Kaito quickly turned a corner down the street he was walking on and a teal haired girl screaming as she was being thrown to the ground. His pupils shrank.

"HEY!" Kaito yelled to the catch the three boys attention. "What the hell are you doing?!"

The boys turned around and saw Kaito's petrifying angry face. The brown haired boy froze for a second and looked at his friends.

"RUN!" The brown haired boy told his friends and they immediately made a run for it.

Kaito was just about to run after them, but helping Miku was more important. He ran after her and held out a hand. Miku was astonished. She hesitated to grab his hand for a second, but decided to grab it anyway.

"A-a-arigatou..." she quietly muttered and grabbed his hand.

"Oh, no need to thank me," Kaito pulled Miku up and smiled. "Are you alright?"

Miku paused for a moment and stared at the blue haired boy in front of her.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," she slightly smiled.

"Man, those guys are complete jerks!" Kaito glanced at the direction where the boys left and chuckled a bit. "And complete sissies. Why didn't they confront me like a man?"

Miku laughed along with him.

"Oh, how rude of me not to introduce myself. The name's Shion Kaito. You?" asked Kaito gave her a warm smile.

"Ah, H-hatsune Miku," Miku blushed a little and looked away.

"Hehe, nice name!" Kaito grinned at her once again.

"A-arigatou." Miku looked at him and smiled back.

Miku remembered her mom's text.

"Ah, gomen! I have to go!" Miku started running to her house.

"Eh? Ah, alright. Bye bye!" Kaito waved goodbye to Miku and started walking his way home.

...

"Tadaima!" Miku called out to her mom.

"Miku-chan, the leek soup is almost done! What took you so long?" Miku's mom asked Miku with her hands on her hips.

"Gomen, gomen."

"Well, your soup's on the table."

"Okay."

Miku sat down and started drinking/eating her soup with her elbow on the table, holding her chin. She stared out her window.

"Kaito, eh?" She smiled at the thought.

"Tadaima!" Kaito called out to his mom and dad.

"Onii-san!" Kaiko came running to the door.

"What took you so long? And what about my aisu?" Kaiko whined.

"Ah. Uhh..." Kaito lifted the bag with the small container of vanilla ice cream in it.

Kaiko quickly snatched the bag from him and opened the small container of ice cream. The was nothing but a pool of white aisu.

"... Onii-san! It melted because you took so long!" argued Kaiko.

".. Ah. Ahahah, sorry Kaiko..." Kaito put his hand behind his head and scratched it.

"Hmph!" Kaiko stomped on his foot and ran down the hallway.

"ITAI!"

* * *

(The next day)

"Ohayou!" greeted Rin and stood up from her desk, taking a step to Miku's and Len.

"Ohayou," also greeted Len as he turned around, facing Miku's desk.

"Ohayou, Rin-chan, Len-kun," Miku greeted back and smiled.

"Nee, nee," Rin looked at her two closest friends. "I heard there's a new park that opened a week ago. How about we go there after school?"

_P-park..? _Miku immediately thought about Kaito and slightly blushed while looking away.

"Why? I'd rather spend my Friday at home playing video games," Len halfheartedly said while leaning against his chair with both his arms carrying the weight of his head.

"Aww, c'mon Len-kun!" whined Rin.

Len glanced at Rin. "Fine..."

"Yay~ How about you, Miku-chan?" Rin questioned.

"Eh? A-ah, sure!" Miku smiled.

"Yayy~! Eheheh~!" Rin started clapping and jumping up and down.

"Alright minna. Take your seat." The classroom's teacher, Hiyama Kiyoteru, told his students.

"Haii..." The whole class groaned.

"We have a new student today." The teacher announced. "Okay, come on in."

Miku's eyebrows raised once the new student came in. It was a familiar blue haired boy.

"Now, please introduce yourself to the class," directed Hiyama-sensei to the boy.

"Konichiwa. My name is Shion Kaito. Nice to meet you all." Kaito bowed after introducing himself.

Miku's pupils shrank.

* * *

**Ahh, finally done~! Thanks for reading~ ^^ Please fav and leave a review! ouo**

**I've noticed that I used a lot of "as" 's and that there's so much dialogue ... Sorry if that gets annoying...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much to:**

**Eyes-front-soldier for the fav, review, and follow! w**

**Awesomex09 for the fav! c':**

**XxKingArthurIIIxX for the follow! QwQ**

**Dere Dere 02 for the fav! ;u;**

**BRSkylepancakes for the fav! :D**

**And thanks to you all who are reading! ^^**

**It means a lot! ouo**

* * *

Previously:

"We have a new student today." The teacher announced.

"Hah? Why is there a new student when school's almost over?"

"Yeah!"

Hiyama-sensei gave the disturbing students a sharp glare, then turned his head back  
to the classroom door. "Okay, come on in."

Miku's eyebrows raised once the new student came in. It was a familiar blue haired boy.

"Now, please introduce yourself to the class," directed Hiyama-sensei to the boy.

"Konichiwa. My name is Shion Kaito. Nice to meet you all." Kaito bowed after  
introducing himself.

Miku's pupils shrank.

* * *

**Chapter two: A coincidental incident**

Now to the story ^^ :

"Alright, thank you Shion. Now go ahead and take your seat right behind Kagamine  
Rin," Hiyama-sensei told his new student. "Kagamine-san, please raise your hand."

Rin shot her hand up. She's always excited when new students arrive. Especially if  
they're near her seat.

Miku realised that the desk behind Rin is right across to hers, so she turned her head  
to hide herself. She didn't know exactly why she tried to hide herself. Maybe it was  
because he protected her yesterday and showed such kindness to her. Or maybe it's  
because she was embarassed about leaving him so suddenly without telling a reason  
for why she was leaving.

"Let start today by opening our textbooks." Hiyama-sensei instructed.

Miku pulled her textbook out of her desk and put it on the corner of desk, not realising  
that her eraser was there. It fell to the ground, closer to Kaito's chair than to hers. Kuso!  
Miku cursed herself.

Miku tried to lean from her seat to get it without making eye contact. Before she could  
touch it, Kaito already grabbed it. While leaning, Kaito held out his hand with his fingers  
pinching the eraser.

"Here," He whispered and smiled.

Miku took the eraser without saying "thank you" and turned her head back to the  
teacher. It was rude of her, and she knew that. If she said something, he would  
probably recognize her. But how could she thank him without saying anything? Smile  
and tilt her head? Her face would get recognized!

A few hours later, the school bell rang for their lunch break. I gotta get outta here...  
Miku quickly stood up from her desk and tried to head to classroom door.

"Miku!" Rin called Miku over to her desk. "C'mon, lets sit together with Len and lets ask  
the new guy when he comes back from the bathroom!"

Aw, great! Thanks alot, Rin! Miku clenched her fist. What was she going to do now?  
She can't ignore Rin. Rin would misunderstand and think that she did something  
wrong. Then, Miku would have to explain about what happened the day before, and she  
doesn't really want to. She can't say anything either, like "I'm going to the bathroom!"  
Then a lightbulb popped out above Miku's head.

"Please excuse me, I've got to use the labratory." Miku said in a mature accent.

"Eh?" Rin was flabbergasted as well as Len.

(Miku's hair wasn't visible; it was all showing on the front, so Rin and Len couldn't see it  
and recognize her).As Miku walked out the classroom door, she could hear Rin and  
Len's conversation.

"Ano... Was that really Miku?"

"Don't think so. She was speaking so formally. Maybe that was someone in our class  
named Riku or something? And she thought her name was called."

"I don't think we have someone named Riku in our class, though..."

"Like I'd know all 36 names of each student in our classroom!"

"Well I know most of them!"

"Most! You just said most!"

"Which means almost all!"

"Whatever! Stop starting pointless conversations!"

Miku wanted to burst out laughing and also wanted to jump up and down yelling  
"Yatta!"

Oomph!

Again? Two days in a row! Miku once again accidently hit someone and fell onto the  
ground. A hand reached out in front of her and she grabbed it

As she was being pulled up, the person pulling her spoke.

"Daijoubu desu ka?"

It was a very familiar voice. Miku slowly looked up with her bangs covering her eyes. It  
was Kaito! Chikuso! Ughh, I guess there's no running away now...

"Th-thanks," Miku quietly mumbled.

"Eh.? Ah, aren't you... The girl I helped yesterday? ...Ots... Hots... Etto... Ah, Hatsune  
Miku, right?"

"Mm," Miku sheepishly smiled. "It's a surprise seeing you here, haha."

"Yeah! What a coinsidence! Haha!" Kaito grinned. "Which class are you in?"

"T-the same class as you.." Miku murmured.

"Huh? What was tha-"

"Miku-chan! Mou! I've been looking for you everywhere! Where did you go?" Rin called  
out to Miku and pointed their classroom door. "Oh, you're the new kid! You come 'ere  
too and eat with us!"

"Ahaha. Hai hai, comin'! Ah, so you're in my class? That's awesome! I wish known  
sooner!" Kaito gave her a huge grin.

"Hehe, I actually across your right from you..." Miku slightly smiled at him.

"Really?!" Kaito was baffled and facepalmed himself. "How did I not notice sooner?"

Because I was trying my hardest to hide my face from you? Miku quietly laughed at  
herself and gave a sigh. Maybe hiding from him was a stupid idea after all...

* * *

(As they where sitting down)

"Nee, nee, Shion-kun!" Rin looked at Kaito with sparkling eyes. "Do you want to come  
to the new park with us after school?"

"New park? Hmm, sure! I'll definitely go!"

"Yay~! Isn't that great, Len-kun? Miku-chan?"

"Hmph." Len avoided looking directly into Kaito's eyes.

"...S-sure!" Miku kind of felt nervous at the fact that she was probably going to the  
same place where Kaito and Miku met.

* * *

(After school, they were walking on their way to the park. A few minutes later, they  
found it. Miku had quite a surprised look on her face)

Th-this... This p-place... Is the same place where I met him..!

* * *

**So sorry about the lame cliffhanger... ;n;**  
**I'll try my best to make the next chapter more interesting..!**  
**Please Fav/Review/Follow this story! (I know, it's kinda boring at the moment...)**  
**It encourages me to write more chapters on this story quicker than usual! QwQ**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to for the reviews, (since you two are the only reviews, I'd like to reply here **  
**instead~)**

**Eyes-front-story: Haha, yep~! No prob! ^^ "Future of the gerbils?" LOLOLOL okie, here **  
**you go~ xDD**

**XxKingArthurIIIxX: Thanks so much! I glad you like it. Yeah, I try to make their **  
**personalities a bit more decent than some other stories to the best of my ability. :)**

**And again, thanks to all who's reading~**

Previously:

(After school, they were walking on their way to the park. A few minutes later, they  
found it. Miku's jaw dropped)

_Th-this... This p-place... Is the same place where I met him..!_

* * *

**Chapter 3: A familiar setting?**

Miku's body tensed at the sight.

"Uwahh! This place looks so fun!" Rin ran immediately to the playground as soon as  
she saw it.

"Oi. You know that you're going to trip if you run like that, right?" Len said coldy.

"Hmmm... This place looks familiar..." Kaito stroked his chin while walking to the  
playground. He stepped on a certain spot near the playground. It hit him. It was the  
spot where Kaito noticed the three juvenile delinquets bullying Miku.

"Ah. So this is the same place we met, huh?" Kaito smiled and looked around. "I  
wonder if those jerks are still luring around here? Then I could give them what they  
deserved, ya know? I'm still not satistfied!" Kaito laughed and punched his palm.

Miku giggled along with him. And then her smile shortly faded.. "Etto... Arigatou... Again  
for helping me.."

"No need to thank me~ I wouldn't be human if I were to just stand there staring, haha."

Miku chuckled a little bit and smiled at the ground.

"Alright. How about we join them instead of staying here?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah..."

They two ran over to the playground and joined Rin and Len. Rin was making her way  
up the jungle gym. When she reached the top she cupped her mouth and shouted out  
to her friends.

"Oi! C'mon guys, come up here! The sun's about to set and you can see it here better!"

"Hai! Comin'!" Miku replied and ran over to the jungle gym along with Kaito,

Len, however, just stood where he was.

"Len-kun! Why are you just standing there? C'mon up!"

"Tch. Why should I?"

"Masaka... You're afraid of heights?!"

"As if!"

"Then come up!"

"Why should I have to listen to you if I don't want to?!"

"Kukuku. Len-kun's afraid of heights~ Len-kun's afraid of heights~"

"Urusai!"

"Do they argue very often?" Kaito laughed. He manged to reach the top before Miku  
did. Miku was still trying to make her way up.

"Hahaha, yeah. You're gonna have to get used to it~"

"Oh boy... Haha!"

As Miku was laughing, she wasn't really paying attention to where she was climbing.  
Suddenly her foot slipped off a pole of the jungle gym.

"Ah—!"

Luckily Kaito caught her hand once she slipped.

"Daijou ka, Hatsune-chan?!" Kaito asked her as he was pulling her up.

"Mm.. Once again, arigatou... Shion-kun..." Miku blushed.

"Whew. I'm glad," Kaito whiped his forehead.

"Shion-kun's a hero!" Rin eyes were sparkling again.

"Hmph." Len looked away from Kaito.

"Aha, umm... Thanks? Hehe."

Kaito turned back to Miku's face again."Oh, by the way, you can call me by my first  
name. I don't mind."

Miku blushed a more darker red once he said that. "O-o-okay... Th-then y-you can call  
me b-by my f-first name t-too..."

"Alright, Miku-chan~" Kaito gave it a go and grinned. "Kagamine-san, Kagamine-kun.  
You both can call me by my first name!"

"Yosh, Kaito-kun. Call me Rin-chan!"

"Pfft. Why would I have to? You think we're friends? Don't make me laugh," Len rolled  
his eyes at Kaito's words.

"Yeesh. That's cold. But if I call everyone by their first names except for you, then  
wouldn't that be weird?" Kaito pointed out.

"You've got a point there, Kaito-kun! C'mon, Len-kun!"

Len glared at the two. "Fine, if it'll shut you two up."

"Why so tsudere, Len-kun?" Kaito questioned.

Len put his pointer finger in his mouth, showing that he wants to puke. "Ew. That's  
sounds weird coming from a guy! And shut up!"

"Hahaha, fine, I'll call you by your last name."

Kaito, Rin, and Miku laughed while Len just gave them a "Hmph!" face. Their laughs  
slowly began to quiet down.

"Kirei..."

"Yeah."

"Mm."

There was a beautiful sunset to the right of the park and also a moment of silence.

"... Finally I get to go home," Len started to exit the playground.

"Geez, you're so mean, Len-kun!" Rin shouted and jumped down to go after him.

"Yosh. I guess it's time to go, Miku-chan.."

"Yeah," Miku sighed. _I wish there would be more days like this..._

* * *

**Yeah, so I got Chapter 3 done really early.**

**I guess I didn't need to fast forward on the four's childhood after all.**  
**Although, the next chapter might...**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!**  
**Not sure if this was interesting like I said it would be, but next chapter, for sure! **  
***determined face***

**Once again, please fav/review/follow! They're greatly apphreciated! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all who read the last chapter and is reading this one~! ^^**

**WARNING:**  
**This chapter has a lot of Rin x Len in it... So beware non-RinxLen shippers! *^***

**Don't skip it though! This chapter pretty much explains why the title is named its name! **

**(Not really a warning, but..)**  
**This chapter is kinda long... ouo"**

* * *

**Previously:**

There was a beautiful sunset to the right of the park and also a moment of silence.

"... Finally I get to go home," Len started to exit the playground.

"Geez, you're so mean, Len-kun!" Rin shouted and jumped down to go after him.

"Yosh. I guess it's time to go, Miku-chan.."

"Yeah," Miku sighed. I wish there would be more days like this...

* * *

**Chapter 4: The beginning of a tragedy...**

Summary:

It turns out that Miku's wish came true. The bond between Kaito, Len, Rin, and herself became closer  
and closer every single day. Those days became into months. Those months became into years. Currently, the group of four kids entered the same Middle School a year ago. Now they are in seventh grade. A grade that Miku wished would never approach to the four.

Miku walked through the doors of her Middle School. She was wearing a relaxed face and took a deep breath while closing her eyes. They opened once she heard Rin's usual greeting.

"Ohayou, Miku-chan!" Rin ran towards Miku, raised her hand, and waved it. A blond haired boy followed behind Rin, slightly smiling while looking away.

"Ohayou, Rin-chan, Len-kun," Miku warmly smiled at them.

"Len-kun?" Rin quietly said and turned around. Once she saw him, she blushed lightly and looked away.

"Mornin'," Len greeted the two girls.

Rin didn't say anything. She would've normally greeted him with a "Ohayou, Len-kun~!", but after what happened 2 days ago, how could she?

* * *

(What happened 2 days ago. It was a cold Saturday night.)

When Rin was still 10 years old (along with the others), she and her family was perfectly fine. Just a normal, happy family. But right now, her parents are fighting almost everyday ever since the beginning of 7th grade. (Which was over half a year ago.) But yesterday's fight was worser than the usual ones. Her dad started breaking things like plates and glasses. She was locking herself in the room, covering herself with a blanket like there was a thunderstorm outside. Tears were streaming down her face. _How did it all come down to this..?_ Rin thought to herself and continued sobbing.

After club activities, Len just came back home and went upstairs to his bedroom. Rin and Len were neighbors and their balconies were so close to each other. Once Len entered his room, he saw that Rin's curtains were open. And through Rin's window was Rin curled up in a ball and crying. Len's pupils shrunk until they were a size of a pebble. He quickly grabbed an eraser and opened his balcony doors. Once he reached the edge of his balcony he threw the eraser onto Rin's balcony door.

Rin gasped and turned around. She saw Len breathing in and out deeply. She rushed towards her balcony door and opened it.

"What... Happened...?" Len asked her in between breaths.

Rin stood there, staring at him. And after a few seconds she broke into tears.. As soon as Len saw the tears, he got up the railings of his balcony and jumped over to Rin's. As Len was flying over to her, his arms extended into a hug. That hug reached her, and her eyebrow's raised while she was being tackled by Len.

"... Tell me what happened... Please..." Len tightly hugged Rin while saying that.

Rin broke into more tears and explained to him what happened. Len was absolutely surprised. And once again, he found himself tightly hugging her.

".. I see now..." Len slowly pulled away from Rin and looked her in the eye. "... Whenever something like this happens.. Whenever you want to cry.. You always have me, okay?" Rin was astonished by his words and replied.

"... Mm... Arigatou... Arigatou!" Rin buried her face in his chest and continued to cry.

* * *

Rin couldn't talk to him. More over, she couldn't even look at him. Len understood why she avoided him. In fact, he was actually a little embarrassed himself.

"Hoi!" A blue haired boy came running towards them. "Mornin'!"

Miku casually greeted him while Len and Rin greeted him awkwardly. Kaito scooted himself over to Miku and gently nudged her.

"Umm... Is something going on with those two?" Kaito whispered to Miku.

"I have no idea..." Miku whispered back.

"Hmmm..."  
-

-school's over-

"Bai bai, Miku-chan, Kaito-kun~!" Rin said goodbye to the two her usual way. Then headed her direction home along with Len. She stayed silent while walking with him..

"Ano saa... Are you okay..? I mean... You and your family... Has anything happened yesterday? " Len looked at her and asked.

Rin looked down and frowned. She didn't answer for a moment. Then she turned her head, smiled at him and replied, "Well, I'm okay.. Not perfect, but okay~! And no, nothing much..."

"Are you sure? I can tell that smile of yours isn't a real one..." Len looked at her with serious eyes.

Rin's happy face turned into a surprised one and faded into a sad one.

"They argued for a bit.." Rin admitted...

"Mm..."

-They were in front of their houses-

"Well... If you need anything, just come out onto the balcony.." Len scratched his head.

"Oka-"

**CRASH!**

A sound of shattered glass came from Rin's house. Len and Rin rushed to her front door and Rin opened it. They saw her mom and dad shouting at each other with broken glass on the floor. As soon as they saw the sight, Len grabbed Rin's wrist and lead her out her door. Then he lead her to his house, dragged her upstairs, and gently pulled her into his room.

"Just... Stay here... For awhile... Okay?" Len panted.

Rin blushed and stared at the ground.

"Okay.."

**DING DONG!**

Len immediately looked at Rin with serious eyes and told her, "Wait here.."

"Okay..."

Len went downstairs and opened his front door. Rin's parents stood before him. Her dad's arms were crossed and he stared intensely into Len's eyes.

"Ano... Len-kun...? Could you please have your mom and dad as well as Rin come here?" Rin's mom asked him.

Len was quiet for a moment, and then replied.

"Sure..."

"Oto-san, Okaa-san! Rin!" Len called the three.

Len went downstairs and opened his front door. Rin's parents stood before him. Her dad's arms were crossed and he stared intensely into Len's eyes.

"Ano... Len-kun...? Could you please have your mom and dad as well as Rin come here?" Rin's mom asked him.

Len was quiet for a moment, and then replied.

"Sure..."

"Oto-san, Okaa-san! Rin!" Len called the three.

Len's mom and dad came rushing downstairs while Rin slowly made her way.

"Eto... We're sorry for calling you down so suddenly," Rin's mom looked at Len's parents. "But do you two mind if we sit down and talk for awhile?"

Len's mom nodded her head and lead the group to the living room.

"Um... So... W-what seems to be the matter, Aoi-chan, Hayoto-kun?" Len's slightly lied. She knew it had to be about their relationship, considering their fights happening so many times and Rin having to come over.

"W-we... H-hayoto and I... H-have made a decision... T-to get divorced..."

Len and Rin's pupils shrank; Len's parents had pretty surprised faces on as well.

"We... H-have also decided... That Rin will come live with me in Yokohama after her 8th graduation which is a couple of weeks from now."

As soon as those words came out of her mom's mouth, Rin's mind went completely blank. She already felt like crying. Len had a scary and surprised face on. Len's parents still had a surprised reaction.

"... I-I have a huge favor to ask you two... I-If you don't mind..."

Len's mom gave Rin's a "continue" face.

"... I want to ask if Len can come with Rin and I to Yokohama and have them enter the same private high school... The high school will dorms where they can stay at.. I know this sounds really selfish of me, but... I-I understand how much Rin would suffer being apart from her all of her closest friends... I figured she might feel a little better with at least one coming along with us... I can't ask any other parents of Rin's friends because I know you both a lot, Emi-chan and Ryo-kun..."

Len's parents faced each other. Then, Len's mom slowly turned her head to face Rin's mom.

"We'll think about this Aoi-chan..." Len's mom stood up. "But can I talk to you in private?"

Len's dad stood up as well and looked at Rin's dad.

"Hayoto. I'd like to talk to you too."

The moms and dads went into separate rooms. As soon as they left, Len glanced at Rin. Her eyes were overflowing with tears. Len grabbed her and hugged her. He could stand Rin's sad face.

"... I-I don't want to leave..." Rin whispered..

_I don't want you too either.._ Len thought to himself.

"... I-If you leave... There's a possible chance where I will come with you..." Len started to hug her tightly. "So... I'll still be there for you..."

Rin slightly smiled at his words and pulled away. She wiped her tears.

"A-arigatou... You don't know how much that means to me.." Rin grinned.

The doors where the parents went opened. They all faced Rin and Len.

Len's mom began, "Len... I... I want you to come with Rin and Aoi-chan..."

The eyebrows of the middle schoolers raised.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Tadaima!" Kaito called out to his family.

Kaito's family was in the living room and they faced him. They all looked depressed.

"K-kaito... W-welcome home..."

".. My mom is sick and is in the hospital right now in Kobe.." Kaito's dad held his hands together. "... We've decided to move there after your graduation this year..."

Kaito dropped his school luggage.

* * *

**Uwahh, I'm so sorry I didn't update last week! I was so busy... T^T**

**But here's chapter 4...**

**Yeah, I had to fast forward. So now they're in 8th grade..**

**Too much moving away, I know... ;-;**

**But, I did it for the sake of this fanfiction to get more interesting...**

**Anyways, hope you liked it~! ^^**


End file.
